Kleine Geschenke...
by TomokiG
Summary: Kleine Geschenke erhalten die Freundschaft... [Takari]


Kleine Geschenke… Kleine Geschenke…

Disclaimer: Ich besitze weder die Charaktere, die Serie oder die Rahmenhandlung von Digimon. Ich wünschte ich tät's, aber leider ist es nur ein Traum. Weder verdiene ich mit diesen Geschichten Geld oder irgendetwas anderes. Ich mach's alleine wegen der Erfahrung und aus Spaß.

Kapitel 1 – Der Anfang

Es liegen zwei Kinder auf der Wiese, ein Junge und ein Mädchen. Der Junge ist komplett in grün eingekleidet, grüne Hose, grünes T-Shirt und grüne Mütze; das Mädchen hingegen trug rosa Shorts und ein gelbes ärmelloses T-Shirt. Sie spielten den ganzen Nachmittag zusammen und hielten gerade ein kleines Nickerchen; sie schliefen nebeneinander, händchenhaltend, nicht in einer romantischen Art und weise, schlicht freundschaftlich. Ungefähr eine Stunde später, kurz bevor beide nach hause mussten, wachten sie auf.

„Ich glaub', ich sollte langsam nach hause gehen..."

„Wart 'ne Sekunde und komm mal her..." Er winkte das Mädchen zu ihm.

„Wieso ?" Diese Frage war eher rhetorisch als ernst gemeint.

„Ich wollt' dir nur dieses hier schenken..." Er holt ein kleines Präsent heraus, welches kaum größer als seine Hand ist, und überreicht es ihr. Sie schaut ihn überrascht an...

„Für mich ? Warum ? Mein Geburtstag war doch gerade vor ein paar Monaten..."

„Ich wollt' dir nur danken dafür, dass du eine so gute Freundin bist..."

Sie öffnet das Präsent und findet darin eine kleine Katze aus Glas.

Mit Tränen in den Augen dankt sie ihm und umarmt ihn herzlich...

Kleine Geschenke erhalten die Freundschaft... 

Es ist zwar wirklich ein kleines Geschenk, aber voller Freundschaft...

  


Kapitel 2 – Jahre der Freundschaft

Seit dem Tag ist der letzten Sonntag im August ihr persönlicher Tag, der Tag ihrer Freundschaft. Die nächsten zwei Jahre lebt er mit seiner Mutter in einem anderen Vorort von Tokio als sie, so hatten sie kaum die Gelegenheit sich zu sehen. Selbst dann blieb dieser Sonntag ihr eigener und sie verbrachten den kompletten Tag zusammen mit kleinen Geschenken füreinander, welche sie, kurz bevor er sie verlassen musste, austauschten.

Nach den zwei Jahren zog er zurück in den Vorort, und selbst während ihres zweiten Abenteuers mit der neuen Gruppe war der Sonntag ihr eigener, auch wenn Daisuke stets versuchte diesen zu sabotieren. Mit ein kleines bisschen Hilfe von Taichi und den älteren Digirittern war es denen trotz allem möglich, ihren Tag der Freundschaft zu zelebrieren.

Nachdem die beiden dem restlichen Team von deren Tag erzählten, beschlossen alle, einen eigenen Tag der Freundschaft für beide Teams zu feiern. Jedoch bestanden die beiden trotz allem darauf, dass der Sonntag deren persönlicher Tag der Freundschaft bleibt; so entschieden sich die anderen für den Sonnabend zuvor...

So blieb der Sonntag trotz allem der Tag ihrer Freundschaft zueinander bis sie vierzehn waren...

  


Kapitel 3 – Wandel

Da lagen zwei Teenager auf der Wiese, die Wiese, welche sie schon all die Jahre benutzt haben. Unter ihnen lag eine Decke aufgrund des Picknicks, welches sie zuvor veranstaltet haben. Just in dem Moment lagen beide so nebeneinander, händchenhaltend, wie sie es die Jahre zuvor getan haben. Jedoch war es diesmal irgendwie anders; es begann im letzten Jahr und all die Zeit merkten beide die Veränderung. Es war der Moment, als der Junge ihr sein Geschenk überreichen sollte. Dieses mal war das Geschenk ein kleines bisschen größer als gewöhnlich, aber es kümmerte ihn wenig, für ihn zählte nur einfach der Gedanke des Geschenks...

Als das Mädchen das Geschenk öffnete, fand sie einen Teddybären, welcher ein Schild mit der Aufschrift „Ich liebe Dich" hielt. Sie konnte nur schwer ihre Tränen zurückhalten nachdem sie seine Gefühle für sie verstanden hatte. Sie plante, ihm dieses mal zwei Geschenke zu geben, eines für den Moment und eines für die Erinnerung. Sie überreichte ihm zuerst das zweite Geschenk, jedoch verbot sie ihm, es zu öffnen, bevor er das andere erhalten hatte. Dafür sollte er aber die Augen schließen... Gerade dann schlich sie sich ganz nah an ihn ran und platzierte einen Kuss auf seine Lippen. Genau in dem Augenblick riss er seine Augen ganz weit aus Schock auf. Er hatte alles erwartet, aber nicht, dass sie seine Gefühle erwidert. Gerade, als sie den Kuss beenden wollte, platzierte er seine Arme um ihre Taille und küsste sie mit voller Leidenschaft zurück. Keiner von beiden wusste, wie lang der Kuss andauerte, jedoch kam es für sie wie eine Ewigkeit vor, eine Ewigkeit miteinander verbunden...

Das andere Geschenk was eine Kopie eines Fotos, welches ihre Mutter geschossen hatte, als sie die beiden als neunjährige zusammengeknuddelt auf der Couch schlafend gefunden hat. Diese Bild war eingerahmt in einem Goldrahmen mit der Gravur „Ewige Liebe".

Seitdem war es nicht mehr länger nur der Tag deren Freundschaft, sondern auch der Tag, an dem sie ihre Liebe füreinander feierten...

  


Kapitel 4 – Jahre der Liebe

Seitdem wuchs ihre Liebe zueinander kontinuierlich mit jedem Tag. Sie blieben stets zusammen seitdem und ehrten jede Minute miteinander. Niemand war in der Lage, sich in ihre Liebe einzumischen, nicht ihre Brüder, noch Daisuke und/oder andere Verehrer(innen), welche in einen von beiden verknallt waren.

Nachdem sie die Schulausbildung beendet hatten, entschieden sie sich zusammen eine Wohnung zu suchen und an der selben Universität zu studieren. Hikari wollte Pädagogik studieren und Takeru Journalismus.

Selbst nach Hunderten von Rendezvous blieb der Tag stets der wichtigste im ganzen Jahr, selbst Weihnachten oder deren Geburtstage war nicht annähernd so wichtig.

  


Kapitel 5 – Kleine Geschenke

Zwei junge Erwachsene lagen auf der Wiese, dieselbe Wiese, welche sie all die Jahre benutzt hatten. Unter ihnen lag noch die Decke vom Picknick, welches sie wie die letzten Jahre zuvor gemacht hatten. Just in dem Moment lagen beide nebeneinander, händchenhaltend, wie sie es all die Jahre zuvor gemacht hatten. Obwohl sie nun zusammenlebten und jede Minute miteinander verbrachten, feierten sie diesen Tag, wie sie es gewohnt waren. Und noch immer symbolisierte der Tag deren Freundschaft und Liebe füreinander...

Sein Geschenk für sie war dieses Jahr nur ein kleines bisschen größer als sein allererstes und es war exakt gleich eingepackt.

Sie öffnete es genauso wie ihr allererstes und fand eine kleine Glasfigur einer Katze, aber keiner ordinären Katze diesmal, sondern Tailmon, und eine kleine Schachtel.

„Danke, Takeru, das ist das schönste Geschenk von allen... Danke." Mit Tränen in den Augen versuchte sie, ihn zu küssen, aber er wich ihr aus...

„Das war noch nicht alles, öffne die Schachtel..." Irgendwie klang seine Stimme leicht gebrochen, als ob er nervös wäre...

Sie öffnete die Schachtel und fand einen Ring mit zwei Edelsteinen eingearbeitet, einen gelben und einen rosanen, welche für die Farben ihrer Herzen standen. Sie versuchte ihn zu fragen, ob der Ring das bedeutete, was sie vermutete, aber fand ihn kniend vor ihr...

„Hikari, bist du willens, diesen dummen Trottel zu dem glücklichsten Menschen auf beiden Welten zu machen, und mir die Ehre geben, meine Frau zu werden ?"

Obwohl sie ernsthaft versuchte ihm zu antworten, verließ kein Wort ihre Lippen. So entschied sie sich, Taten sprechen zu lassen. Zuerst nahm sie den Ring und platzierte ihn auf ihren Ringfinger und danach küsste sie ihn mit aller Inbrunst. Nach einer kurzen oder recht langen Weile schaffte sie es endlich wieder zu sprechen...

„JA!!! Ich wünschte nur, ich könnte dir dein ‚kleines' Geschenk sofort geben..."

Er schaute sie neugierig an. Sie platzierte dann eine Hand von ihm auf ihren Unterleib und sagte...

„... aber du musst leider noch weitere acht Monate darauf warten..."

Nach einigen Sekunden begriff er endlich, was sein ‚kleines Geschenk' war, und fiel mit einem Riesenlächeln in Ohnmacht...

Kleine Geschenke erhalten die Freundschaft...

Aber manchmal führen kleine Geschenke auch zu viel, viel mehr...


End file.
